


Пари

by Riisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Тайги все идет не так, а Тацуя задумывается о будущем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пари

**Author's Note:**

> написано для KagaMuro Xtreme на mini-OTPW Xtreme

Тайга не любил сложностей, и поэтому его планы на жизнь были похожи на вектор, который все время движется вверх: кубок в школе, спортивная стипендия в вузе, карьера профессионального баскетболиста, чемпионат мира, НБА…

И в анкетах на профориентацию, которые начали раздавать уже на втором году старшей школы, он уверенно писал размашистым почерком «университет Токай»: их баскетбольный клуб часто побеждал в японской университетской лиге и получить там спортивную стипендию было для Кагами легче, чем где-нибудь в другом месте.

Ну, еще так посоветовал Куроко.

— Кагами-кун, — спокойно сказал он, когда Тайга впервые смял анкету, так и не придумав ответы на добрую половину вопросов, — если ты не будешь ее заполнять, твоего отца могут вызвать в школу.

— Его сейчас нет в стране, — пробормотал Тайга, перекатывая шарик по парте.

— Ну и что, — пожал плечами Куроко, — не проще ли избежать проблем? Если не знаешь, куда поступить, пиши «Токай». Это хороший вуз со спортивным уклоном, а потом ты всегда сможешь сказать, что передумал.

Тайга не передумал — наоборот, так свыкся с этой мыслью, что действительно захотел туда попасть, и поэтому известие о том, что на игру Сейрин придет посмотреть тренер их баскетбольного клуба, только его раззадорило. На площадке в тот день он играл так, будто это был не тренировочный матч с соседней школой, а настоящая битва с кем-нибудь из поколения чудес или матч НБА.

Он никогда не думал о том, что может не понравиться тренеру Токая.

Сухой мужчина в очках, совсем не старый и очень амбициозный, хотел собрать совершенно другую команду, команду умников — и в ней Кагами места не было.

— В тебе много энергии, — сказал он после игры, когда взмыленный Кагами сам подошел к нему — тренер почему-то решил поговорить с Куроко, который и играл-то только в половине матча, — и обычно они выбирают именно таких игроков. Но мне нужны те, которые совмещают способность двигаться на площадке с мозгами. Как ты, например, — повернулся он к Куроко, — про тебе не стать, но если хочешь, чтоб было что вспомнить после университета — ждем тебя в сборной.

— Спасибо, я подумаю, — бесцветно поблагодарил тот. Тренер кивнул головой и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Тайга на секунду застыл, а потом бросился его догонять:

— Стойте!

Но тренер даже не обернулся.

Тайга в три прыжка забежал вперед и встал перед ним, преграждая путь.

— Ну чего тебе? — недовольно спросил тренер.

— Если я, — он сглотнул, — если я буду делать все, как вы скажете, вы все равно меня не возьмете?

— Слушай, — вздохнул мужчина, — даже идеальная дисциплина — а я сомневаюсь, что она у тебя будет — не сделает тебя подходящим для Токая. Почему бы тебе просто не поискать другой вуз?

И ушел, оставив Тайгу смотреть ему вслед.

— Жаль, что так вышло, Кагами-кун, — сказал Куроко, когда они уже выходили со стадиона. — Если тебя это утешит, я к ним не собираюсь. А тебя еще ждет очередь из агентов, я уверен.

Куроко уже давно решил стать преподавателем и вуз выбирал, исходя из своей будущей специальности, а не из местных баскетбольных традиций. Тайга радовался за него — и немного завидовал.

— Ага, ну, — почесал затылок помрачневший Тайга, — забей. Подумаешь.

Но всю дорогу домой и еще несколько дней после матча его грызли упрямые мысли о том, что со спортивной стипендией он может пролететь. Ну а вдруг?

И что ему тогда делать?

Впервые Кагами задумался о том, что баскетбол занимает огромную часть в его жизни. И если его убрать — то что от него останется? По всему выходило, что немного.

Из трясины непривычных мыслей его выдернул звонок Тацуи.

— Hello, Тайга, — мягкий, тягучий голос успокаивал, Тайга даже глаза прикрыл. — Могу я остановиться у тебя ненадолго?

— Да, конечно, — на автопилоте ответил он. — Ты в Токио по делам?

— Да, на следующей неделе приеду. Хочу побродить по кампусам до того, как начнется официальная подача документов, — вздохнул Тацуя.

— Она же еще нескоро? — удивился Тайга.

— Нескоро, — согласился Тацуя, — но лучше подумать о таких вещах заранее. Не ожидай, что жизнь будет справедливой, Тайга.

— Угу, — буркнул он и отключился.

Тацуя тут же прислал сообщение: «И второй джойстик для приставки вытащи».  
Кагами ухмыльнулся и отправил ему большой палец.

***

 

Тацуя приехал даже раньше, в воскресенье, и они отлично провели его за «Мортал Комбат» и пиццей. Потом улеглись перед теликом с попкорном и пересмотрели несколько фильмов. Потом Тацуя вызвался готовить ужин и, конечно же, уляпал всю кухню. Несмотря на то, что Тайга ворчал все время, пока оттирал стол от соуса, а плиту — от масла, он не мог не признать, что любил, когда к нему приезжал Тацуя. Жить с ним казалось так же просто и естественно, как одному.

Вечером они оккупировали площадку в соседнем дворе, но Тацуя довольно быстро повел в счете: два-четыре, два-шесть, четыре-девять…

Когда счет достиг двадцати-тридцати трех, Тацуя остановился, удерживая мяч:

— Тайга, с тобой все нормально?

С ним все было хорошо, подумал Тайга, но он и сам чувствовал, что запала ему не хватало. А играть с Тацуей без запала означало неотвратимый проигрыш.

В конце концов, он решил честно рассказать — и о своих планах, и о чертовом тренере.

— И теперь я будто в стену носом врезался. Не могу понять, — заканчивал свой рассказ Тайга, опустив голову, — достаточно ли просто хорошо играть в баскет. Поэтому хорошо и не выходит.

Тацуя на мгновение задумался, потом предложил:

— Проверим?

Пари Тайге понравилось: все две недели, что Тацуя здесь, он не прикасается к мячу чаще, чем на школьных тренировках. И до конца срока они должны выбрать университет не только Тацуе, но и самому Тайге.

— Если не сможешь, — заговорщицки улыбнулся Тацуя, — выполнишь любую мою просьбу. Например, скажешь Аомине, что всегда им восхищался.

— Черта с два! — возмутился Тайга. — Ни за что не проиграю!  
Тацуя потрепал его по плечу:

— Заметано.

Но проще, конечно, сказать, чем сделать.

***

 

Без баскетбола было ужасно скучно, и он маялся, не зная, чем себя занять. Через день у Тайги уже началась самая настоящая ломка по игре: Тацуя предусмотрительно спрятал мяч где-то в своей комнате, после того, как поймал Тайгу уже в дверях, бездумно подбрасывающим его в руке. Через три дня он решился на ограбление.

Ночью Тайга проснулся и так тихо, как только мог, направился в гостевую комнату. Тацуя обычно ложился позже Тайги, но Тайга надеялся, что в пять утра даже тот не сможет бодрствовать.

Тацуя все еще не спал. Тайга понял свою ошибку сразу же, как повернул дверную ручку, но тот сидел спиной к двери и его не заметил. Он уже хотел уйти, когда Тацуя издал какой-то странный тихий звук.

— Все нормально? — хотел спросить Тайга, и тут же прикусил язык.

Потому что монитор ноутбука Тацуи был повернут в сторону двери, и Тацуя смотрел в наушниках порно. А его рука недвусмысленно двигалась в штанах.

Вполне обычное американское порно: какая-то девица отсасывала парню в костюме ковбоя. Американское тоже нравилось Тайге больше японского, так что он даже мог понять выбор Тацуи.

Только его тихие стоны привели Тайгу в боевое состояние куда быстрее, чем фальшивая грудь на экране.

Он страшно покраснел, когда понял это, быстро закрыл дверь и на цыпочках прошел в свою комнату.

Тацуя, кажется, ничего не заметил, но на следующее утро Кагами долго не мог взглянуть ему в глаза.

Дальше было только хуже. Тацуя обычно заканчивал свои дела в первой половине дня и бывал дома почти каждый вечер. И Тайга никогда не думал, что это не будет его радовать.

Просто Тацуя все время ронял джойстик, пульт от телевизора и еще кучу мелочей — и когда он нагибался за ними, в горле у Тайги пересыхало.

Тацуя выходил из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах.

Тацуя ел мороженое и облизывал пальцы, когда оно таяло.

Тайга смотрел на него и не понимал, как он мог раньше этого не замечать. Думать о Тацуе все еще было очень стыдно, но в его жизни внезапно появилось слишком много свободного времени, так что Тайга смирился и списал все на безделье. Это самое время нужно было потратить на поиски университета, но Тайге не везло: игр не назначали, никто не приходил на них посмотреть, а самому заявляться к тренерам казалось ему не лучшей идеей. Ну и домой все же хотелось приходить пораньше…

На тренировках с клубом он старался выкладываться по-максимуму, чтобы уставать сильнее. Усталость приносила с собой приятную пустоту в голове.

Но однажды, вернувшись с тренировки, Тайга оказался прижат, как только зашел в свою комнату.

— Тацуя? — удивленно позвал он. Тот ничего не ответил, только толкнул его ближе к кровати, и они неловко опустились на пол.

Тацуя сел на него и мокро прикоснулся губами к шее, начал ее вылизывать. Тайга поплыл сразу же — он и понимал, что что-то явно не так, но сил оттолкнуть Тацую у него не было. Потом тот поцеловал за ухом, прикусил мочку, а его стояк упирался Тайге в бедро; Тацуя шарил руками по его телу и негромко постанывал:

— Я так давно хотел этого, — его голос был торопливым, жадным, — хотел прикоснуться к тебе. Кто так ходит, когда шорты съезжают до середины задницы…

Он сжал одной рукой его ягодицу сквозь штаны, и Тайга шумно втянул воздух — перед глазами все поплыло.

— У тебя охуенная задница, Тайга, — продолжал Тацуя, ерзая на бедрах и носом тыкаясь в его щеку, словно большой кот. — И ноги тоже. И пресс, и каждый раз, когда ты снимал рубашку, я думал, каково это будет — прикоснуться к тебе? Погладить здесь, — он огладил от плеча до соска, с нажимом обвел один из них подушечками пальцев. Затем рука поползла дальше, — и здесь, — живот, — и здесь, — она доползла до резинки шорт, задержалась на мгновение, быстро оказалась под ними. И Тацуя пару раз двинул ей на пробу.

Тайга только всхлипнул: «Твою мать!» — совсем не по-мужски, однако его голос звенел от возбуждения. Он выгнулся и ухватил Тацую за шею, притягивая ближе к себе, но все равно продолжение слышал словно через пелену:

— А потом я бы тебе отсосал. Скажи мне, ты думал об этом? Представлял меня на коленях у твоих ног? Я бы обхватил твой член губами и сосал, пока ты не кончишь. И, возможно, растягивал бы тебя в этот момент, — Тацуя быстро облизал губы, его глаза блестели, а кожа горела, будто у него был жар. — Тебе нравится думать об этом, Тайга? Хочешь, чтоб я тебе вставил?

Он сорвано просипел: «Хочу», зажмурился, кончил в руку Тацуи, и — между ног стало до странного мокро, и Тайга открыл глаза.

Он лежал в своей кровати, Тацуя сопел в другой комнате, и это был первый раз, когда Тайге приснился влажный сон с его участием. Он даже потрогал мягкий член, чтоб убедиться, что ничего не было.

Может, в реальности ничего и не было, но белье было испачкано — он действительно кончил. Представляя того, кого всю жизнь считал братом.

Тайга нашарил чистой рукой вторую подушку и в силой впечатал ее в свое лицо.

***

 

Что делать со своей внезапной повернутостью на Тацуе, он не знал, да и посоветоваться ему было толком не с кем. Куроко, конечно, был его лучшим другом, но почему-то было очень неловко представлять его бесстрастное лицо, когда он тут будет рассказывать про свои фантазии. Вторым на ум пришел Аомине, и он вполне годился, но смысл был ему звонить? Тайга же не может даже позвать его погонять мяч.

Как ни странно, Аомине позвонил ему сам с таким же предложением. И очень удивился, когда Тайга отказался:

— Ты заболел, что ли?

— Нет, — Тайга нахмурился, — просто не могу.

— Ладно, — внезапно сказал Аомине, — тогда, может, хоть бургеров пожрем?

Бургеры они в итоге принесли домой к Аомине: «Предки уехали, хоть вечеринку закатывай», ухмыльнулся тот. Кажется, ему просто было скучно одному. Он даже врубил кофеварку, как радушный хозяин, и поставил кружку перед Тайгой:

— Ну а теперь колись. Вид у тебя тот еще.

И Тайга, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, внезапно рассказал ему все. Умолчал только о паре деталей — почему-то словами, которые говорил ему Тацуя из сна, делиться не хотелось.

— То есть, — подытожил Аомине, — ты думаешь, что запал на своего старшего брата.

Тайга уткнул лицо в ладони.

— Звучит ужасно, — несчастным голосом сказал он, — а от тебя еще ужаснее.

— Да забей, — фыркнул Аомине, — это даже не инцест. А ты, значит, гей.

— Я не гей! — возмутился Тайга.

Аомине резонно возразил:

— Но ты влюблен в мужика, — и Тайга не смог ему ничего ответить. Только упрямо помотал головой. Тот хмыкнул, залпом выпил почти весь кофе и поставил кружку.

— Ладно, ща все выясним. Иди, сядь там перед теликом.

Тайга прищурился, но ничего говорить не стал и неуверенно присел на краешек дивана. Аомине вальяжно развалился на другой половине и пододвинул к нему стопку журналов:

— Выбери сиськи, которые тебе нравятся.

Он провел несколько мучительных минут, разглядывая полуголых моделей; потом Аомине посмотрел на него с жалостью и вырвал журнал из рук:

— Да, Бакагами, ничего ты не понимаешь в женской красоте. Ну, — он как-то излишне самодовольно ухмыльнулся, — скажи спасибо, что у тебя есть такой друг, как я. Сейчас проверим, гей ты или нет.

И вытянул ноги прямо через него.

— Можешь потрогать, — милостиво разрешил он. — Даже за задницу пощупать, если надо. Если у тебя не встанет на это — значит, ты точно не гей.

— Да что…— Тайга чуть не задохнулся от гнева. — Ахомине! Нафиг ты мне сдался! Убери от меня свои лапы!

Но выводы действительно были неутешительными: на грудастых девиц у него не вставало, на сексуальных парней — поколебавшись, он все же отнес Аомине к их числу, — тоже. Зато стоило вспомнить Тацую в полотенце, как в районе ширинки становилось тесно.

Черт, тоскливо подумал Тайга, кажется, он и правда влюблен.

***

 

На предпоследний день поездки Тацуи был назначен дружеский матч Сейрин с одной из соседних школ, и они договорились, что один раз исключение сделать можно. Тацуя сам достал мяч и предложил утром сыграть один-на-один, чтоб Тайга настроился.

Но настрой не шел, правда, теперь уже не только из-за сомнений. Тайга так давно не играл с Тацуей, что, казалось, совсем забыл, какой контактный вид спорта баскетбол. Потому что контакты с другими его не волновали, а вот когда Тацуя, неудачно развернувшись, впечатался в него, Тайга чуть не выпустил доставшийся в непростой борьбе мяч из рук.

Тацуя только головой покачал.

— Все еще переживаешь? — мягко спросил он.

— Вот еще, — буркнул Тайга. Дальше так продолжаться не могло — он что, теперь будет дергаться каждый раз, играя с Тацуей?

Тот отобрал у него мяч и плавным жестом отправил в корзину. Подобрал, и снова повернулся к Тайге.

— Это классический бросок.

Повернулся к кольцу еще раз и резко дернулся вправо, пытаясь забросить из неудобной точки. Мяч стукнулся об обод, но все же упал внутрь. Тацуя довольно улыбнулся.

— А вот так мне приходится бросать, когда я играю с тобой.

Он подобрал мяч и подошел чуть ближе.

— Что плохого в том, чтоб пользоваться инстинктами? У тебя есть свой баскетбол, и наверняка появятся люди, которые его оценят, — продолжал Тацуя, по привычке отрабатывая дриблинг даже стоя на месте.

Инстинкты говорили Тайге, что его стоит поцеловать, поэтому он плавным движением выбил из рук Тацуи мяч, наклонился и прижался к его губам.

Поцелуй вышел скомканным, странным — Тайга чувствовал каждую трещинку сухих обветренных губ, но не хотел прекращать. Тацуя же ответил не сразу, но через какое-то время расцепил зубы и позволил языку Тайги скользнуть себе в рот.

Тайга застонал и попытался прижать Тацую ближе за талию, но тот ловко двинул ему локтем в живот и заставил оторваться от него. И тут же отскочил на два шага.

Осознав, что натворил, Тайга очень боялся взглянуть ему в глаза. Отвращения от Тацуи он бы не перенес.

Но когда он все же поднял взгляд, ничего ужасного лицо Тацуи не выражало. Скорее, шок и…смущение? Обычно бледные щеки раскраснелись, губы налились ярко-малиновым.

— Тайга, — слабым голосом сказал Тацуя, нарушая повисшее неловкое молчание. — Что это было сейчас?

— Инстинкты, — неожиданно брякнул он.

Слова будто давались Тацуе с трудом.

— И давно они говорят тебе целовать кого ни попадя?

— Ты не кто попадя.

И сам смутился. А потом увидел, что Тацуя осторожно трогает пальцами краешки губ.

— Странное ощущение, — медленно, словно подбирал каждое слово, сказал Тацуя. — Не могу сказать, что мне понравилось, — слишком колется...

Тайга вспомнил, что уже несколько дней не брал в руки бритву, и с досадой потер себя по подбородку.

— Но с другой стороны, — Тацуя внимательно посмотрел на него. — Что не понравилось, тоже не могу сказать.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и оглушительно забилось.

— Я никогда не думал о нас в таком ключе, — продолжил Тацуя, — мне нужно время, Тайга. Если ты подождешь.

— Конечно, — ответил Тайга.

Ну а что он мог еще сказать?

***

 

Когда он уже подходил к спортзалу, в кармане запиликало — входящее сообщение. Он вытащил мобильный — на экране мигало имя Тацуи.

Какое-то время он просто смотрел на него, а потом убрал обратно: прочтет, если выиграет.

Голова была пуста.

Но игра с Тацуей действительно придала ему сил — после него сегодняшние соперники казались слабее, и Тайга позволил себе просто насладиться игрой. Получить пас от Куроко. Дать забить Хьюге.

Играть в баскетбол все-таки было очень весело, и Тайга впервые за долгое время делал это с таким удовольствием. Он даже был благодарен Тацуе за это дурацкое пари, пусть и сумел выполнить только часть.

Сейрин, разумеется, выиграли.

После, когда он жадно пил воду в раздевалке, его позвала Рико:

— Кагами-кун, тут к тебе пришли!

Тайга перевел глаза и увидел за ее плечом высокого крепко сложенного мужчину — наверняка тоже баскетболист. Или бывший баскетболист. А может, тренер?

Интуиция его не подвела — мужчина представился как тренер академии Аояма. И, не теряя времени даром, спросил:

— Кагами-кун, ты еще не решил, куда будешь поступать в следующем году?

— Не решил, — подсказала Рико откуда-то сбоку.

— Отлично, — сказал тренер, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и с удивительной для японца прямотой продолжил: — Ты — то, что нам нужно. Мы уже слишком давно не выигрывали турнир Канто, все время срезаемся в финале, какие бы стратегии ни использовали...

Он раздраженно цокнул языком:

— Стратегов у нас завались. А вот тех, кто может позволить игре вести себя, очень мало. Если все же решишься — считай, что ты в команде, Кагами-кун.

— Согласен, — выпалил Тайга, едва дослушав до конца.

 

— Так быстро? — удивился мужчина. — Разве тебе не нужно подумать или выслушать другие предложения?

— Все верно, — поддержала тренера Рико, — подумай немного. Простите, он наверняка еще не отошел после игры…

— Отошел, — буркнул Тайга.

Рико только плечами пожала: мол, дело твое.

Он вышел из спортивного центра, крепко сжимая в кулаке визитку, и увидел Тацую чуть поодаль.

Интересно, а что было в том сообщении, которое он так и не успел прочесть?

Он уже потянулся к мобильнику, когда Тацуя заметил его, улыбнулся и помахал рукой. И от этого простого жеста Тайга почувствовал, как напряжение в груди, с которым он жил все последнее время, сдувается, словно проколотый шарик. Он широко улыбнулся в ответ.

Какая разница, что там, когда Тацуя был прямо перед ним.

Надо сказать ему, что он проиграл пари. И теперь Тайга точно сделает с ним что-нибудь глупое еще раз.

Позовет на свидание, например.


End file.
